uropifandomcom-20200215-history
De kada siori Segìn
Sior Segìn avì nevos sen felic ki hi kadas. He perlasì la tale in de som mod; un bel morna, lu brekì ap li kord, id itì ap in bore, id op za de vulp jedì la. Nè de kerìce li mastori, nè de fraj a vulp, nit rutenì la. Semim lu sì anodvangi kadas, we volì be eni kost opren al id lifrid. Bun Sior Segìn, we incepì nit ov de karaktir hi kadus, sì ʒe displagen. He dezì : « Fenden; je s’ klar te kadas se tiedan be ma; i ve garo nun. » Pur, he uskarʒadì ne, id, pos avo perlasen ses kadas in de som mod, he kopì u sepi; solem di vos, he pocerì nemo ca mol jun pote ce siudivì domo be ha. Ah ! Gringoire, ka lovi sì de kadita Siori Segìn ! Kim ce sì lovi ki ci sovi oje, ci barbit ude-ofisiori, ci nar gliran kafe, ci strijen korne id ci longi bij vile we detì co wim u subemantèl ! Ce sì nerim os carmi te de kadit Esmeraldu — rumèn tu, Gringoire ? — id pos beskucan, kerican, lasan sia milko ane ruco, ane seto ci pat in de skudel. U veri liami kadita… Sior Segìn avì berù hi has u pastia kirken ki bijspine wo he stalì hi novi pensionora. He tajì ca a u pal, in de maj bel sta de pastiu, neman cer laso co u mol longi kord, id od tem a tem he venì vizo is tal itì co bun. De kada felì sia mol felic id pastijì de graz ki sa bun zel, te Sior Segìn sì delìzen. « Befènd, de pavri man sì menan, zis un we v’ne tiedo be ma ! » Ba Sior Segìn sì iran, de kada fendim tiedì. Un dia, spekan de bor, ce sio dezì : « Ka bun je doʒ so op za ! Ka prijad spritoreno in berìz, ane da plajen kord we s’inrisan mi kol !.. Pastijo in un ingòrd se bun po asle o gove ! Nu, kadas, nud ʒe mol spas. » Dod da momènt, de graz de pastiu semì co angusti. Tiedad genì in ca. Ce magrivì, ce davì rarim lik. Ka kopàin je sì, vizo ca trajo su ci kord tal dia, ci keb viren do de bor, nusan ja ki opren nasle id blean Meee !.. tristim. Sior Segìn bemarkì ʒe te ekwa avì usvenen a hi kada, ba he zavì ne ka…Un morna, wan he sì fendan milko ca, de kada sia voltì do ha, id dezì ho in ci ʒargòn : « Skuce Sior Segìn, i se longican be va, lase ma ito a de bor. — Ah ! mi Doj !.. Ce os ! » klajì Sior Segìn stumen, id ki de cok, he lasì falo hi skudel; pos sedan niz su graz bezàt hi kada: « Kim Bijita, tu vol aplaso ma ? » Id Bijita ruvokì : « Aj, Sior Segìn. — Disàt je to graz, zi ? — Oh ! ne, Sior Segìn. — Mojse tu se tajen tio kurtim. I v’alongo ti kord, vol tu ? — Je valt ne de stren, Sior Segìn. — In di kaz, ka nud tu ? Ka vol tu ? — I vol ito a de bor, Sior Segìn. — Ba, pavrita, zav tu ne te in de bor je ste de vulp..? Ka v’ tu deto wan he ve veno ?.. — I ve davo ho kornade, Sior Segìn. — Ti korne vez ʒe nit a de vulp. He jedì kadas mi mol maj kornen te tu…Tu zav, de pavri seni Renalda, we sì zi fori jar ? U mastora kada, krati id mali wim u kadon. Ce fugì gon de vulp tra tal noc…pos, be de morna, de vulp jedì ca. — Diavel ! Pavri Renalda !.. Ba je vez ne Sior Segìn, lase ma ito a de bor. — Bun Doj !.. bejamì Sior Segìn; ka uspàs ʒe a mi kadas ? Jok un wen de vulp ve jedo… Ah bun, ne…i ve savo ta gon ti volad, matita ! Id od fraj tu moz breko ti kord, i v’inklijo ta in de stala, id tu ve stajo talvos in za. » Da dezen, Sior Segìn dutì de kada in u talim nar stala, wej dor he klijì ki du virte. Anfelicim, he avì oblasen de fent, id pen he avì volten ruk, de kadita usfligì… Tu lar, Gringoire ? Ba siurim ! Indèt tu nem partìz po de kadas, gon da bun Sior Segìn…Ba nu ve vizo beprù, is tu ve proìto laro. Wan de bij kadita avenì in de bor, je stì u general insarad. Nevos de seni abene avì vizen ekwa sa lovi. Ce vidì procepen wim u miki raja. De kastanare bojì tis de bod po kerìco ca ki de kipe li rastis. De gori gineste disoprì be ci pasad id usalì li maj bun aroma. Tal de bor festizì ca. Men ʒe, Gringoire, kim ni kada sì felic ! Nemaj kord, nemaj pal… nit pervenì ca spritoreno, pastijo zi o za slogan ci zel… Zi, samòl graz je stì ! Tis uve ci korne, mi keri ! Id ka graz ! Fin, gusti, indanten, koseten od tilie vari plante… Kim je sì disemi od de grazia de pastiu. Id os de flore !..Alti blu kloliflore, purpi digiflore ki longi kalize, u tali fost vilgi floris uveflujan ki inpienan suce ! De bij kada, mij pien, sì valpan in za ki pate op, id rolì niz de kline, intramicen ki falen fole id kastane… Pos, plozim ce spritì su ci pate. Hop ! Id ap ce renì, keb pro, tra de bruce id buksias, ekvos su u pik, ekvos be bond u ruvini, beòp, benìz, talia… Je semì te je stì des kadas Siori Segìn in de bor. Siurim ce frajì ʒe nit, de Bijita. Ce spritì uve gren torente, we usplacì ca be ci pasad ki muj puv id cum. Davos, tal rijan, ce itì leʒo su eni plati rok po sia soro be sol… Unvos, vadan pro su ber u platiu, ki u flor citìzi intra dante, ce beglizì benìz, dal benìz in de plania, de has Siori Segìn ki de pastia berù. Da detì ca laro tis ploje. « Ka mini je se ! Kim av i mozen stajo inkluzen in za ? » Pavrita ! Vizan sia stan sa hol, ce kreì so bemìn os gren te mold… In sum, da sì u bun dia po de kada Siori Segìn. Beròn midià, renan zi id za, ce falì su u herd gamozis disjedan ki tale dante u vilgi vina. Ni miki aventurora in bij roba detì sensasiòn. Un davì co de honòri sta be de vina, id tale da siore sì mol galan… Je sem oʒe — ba di doʒ stajo intra na du Gringoire — te u jun gamoz ki nar vilad sì fortuni prijo a Bijita. Obe liamore valgì ap in de fost un o du hore, id is tu vol zavo wa lu dezì a unaltem, prag ja a de blati spijas we fluj anvizim ude mos. Plozim de vint vidì maj fric. De bor vidì violen; vespen sì falan… « Ʒa ! » usklajì de kadita, id ce stopì mol stonen. Benìz, de polde sì vidan suflujen pa mist. De pastia Siori Segìn sì disvanan ude neb, id od de hasit un vizì solem de tag ki u poj fum. Ce skucì de klolite u herdi vidan duten ru dom, id felì ci alm tal invaden pa tristad… U gerfàlk, flevan ru do hi nist, ustrofì ca ki hi flele. Ce ustremì …pos un orì u julad tra de bor : « Huuuh ! Huuuh ! » Davos ce rumenì de vulp ; tra tal de dia de matita avì ne menen ov ha… Be de som momènt zonì u korn mol dal in de val. Je sì de bun Sior Segìn we probì u posni sfor. « Huuuh ! Huuuh ! julì de vulp. — Ruvèn ! Ruvèn !..» klajì de korn. Bijita avì u zel ito ru; ba rumenan de pal, de kord, de hag de pastiu, ce menì te num ce mozì nemaj siudivo ru a da ʒiv, id te je sì maj bun stajo. De korn zonì nemaj… De kada orì berù sia u ruisad folis. Ce voltì sia id vizì in de cam du kurti opregen ore ki du lujan oje… Da sì de vulp. Enormi, anmuvi, sedan su hi ruparte, he sì za spekan de bij kadita id begustan ca in forad. Wim he zavì ʒe bun, te he jedev ca, de vulp sì ne hasti; solem, wan ce voltì sia, he inlarì malim. « Ha ! ha ! de kadita Siori Segìn » id he pasì hi gren roj ling su hi fojicumpi libe. Bijita felì sia perlasen… Un momènt, rumenan de storij de seni Renaldu, we avì kamben tra tal noc po vido jeden be de morna, ce dezì sio te je sev maj valti laso sia jedo suprù; ba, posmenan, ce setì sia in gardad, keb niz id korne pro, wim u bravi kada Siori Segìn, wen ce sì… Ne te ce avì eni sper tudo de vulp — kadas tud nevos de vulp — ba solem po vizo is ce mozev usteno os longim te Renalda… Davos de monstor vadì pro, id de kornite itì in aktad. Ah ! Ki ka karʒad kambì ni bravi kadita ! Maj te des vose, i luʒ ne, Gringoire, ce forsì de vulp a ruvado po nemo ru fles. In da trapace un minuti, de gurjedora plikì hastim jok u poj ci keri graz; pos ce itì ru kambo, ki polen muk…Da durì tal de noc. Od tem a tem de kada Siori Segìn gladì de stele danso in de klar hel, id dezì sio : « Oh ! Las is ustèn tis de alb…» Pos unaltem, de stele sticì. Bijita reduplì ci kornade, de vulp hi dantiplage…U blic luj asemì be horizòn…U horki galisànt livì od u farm. « Befènd ! », sofì de pavri best, we sì solem vartan dia po moro ; id ce leʒì niz su bod in ci bel bij fur tal macen ki glod… Davos de vulp basì sia su de kadita id jedì ca. Usi vige Franci Originàl Category:Literatùr